Akakuro Story: Hundred Miles
by Minnie Haris
Summary: One shot made specially for my dear sister who loves akakuro so much. Akashi was secretly in a relationship and constantly missed Kuroko when they were away. Beware of OOC-ness!


**AKAKURO STORY**

**Hundred Miles  
**

**By Minnie Haris**

* * *

Soooo my lovely sister's birthday is tomorrow and I decided to give her early birthday gift by writing her a fanfic of her otp, akakuro. I don't know much about akakuro to be honest. I think my fanfic is so OOC! I'm so sorry akakuro fans... But I made it anyway for my sister, author Yuna Seijuurou. I hope you'll like it sis! Happy birthday!

Tegan and Sara's _Don't Find Another Love_ inspired this fic. I used Akashi's scent reference from one article I'll credit it down the story.

.

.

.

There was something between Akashi that made him restless deep inside. He was hundred miles away from his loved one. They were not separated by seas, though. No one knew that the former Teikou captain was secretly in a relationship with the phantom sixth man player, Kuroko Tetsuya.

It was quite surprising how they were similar and were not at some point, but ended up shared the mutual feeling that grew through each other. Simply put, they eventually became lovers.

Now it had been several weeks The Rakuzan basketball team captain had not seen his lover. They were busy preparing themselves for Winter Cup tournament, since Seirin did not make it to Interhigh finals. Kuroko practiced hard for the event, and Akashi realized the light bluenette wanted to be stronger. With the help of his team and his current 'light' Kagami Taiga, his effort might be paid off.

Put that aside, Akashi actually missed him. They could never show their true emotions because they yet to come out as a couple would be a disgrace, especially for Akashi household. For Kuroko, Akashi could be honest to his own feelings was a blessing, he did not ask for more.

One time, Kuroko texted the red head to meet up. Akashi was happy inside. He'd finally see his lover soon. He took the bullet train to Tokyo and listened to the radio while it played one tune. The tune was catchy and he who understood the lyrics in English, felt a bit anxious all the way to town.

Kuroko was waiting for him outside the station. He looked a lot brighter than Akashi could remember. But his smile stayed the same. Both boys blushed when their eyes met. The feelings overflew.

"I'm glad you texted me,"Akashi told the shorter boy before him.

"It's been a while, Akashi-kun," Kuroko smiled.

The couple went to a date the whole day. Kuroko took his secret lover sightseeing in Tokyo, though it was not the first time Akashi came there. He did not care. As long as the misdirection passer was there with him, he would even go to the end of earth. Kuroko's smile was everything Akashi needed. When he felt like the world came against him, he thought of Kuroko and seemed a little better.

"So later, I'm going to practice more with Kagami-kun to perfect my move." Kuroko sipped his favorite vanilla shake from Maji Burger. Akashi was not a fan of fast food, neither was Kuroko. But some other time due to light blue haired fondness of vanilla shake, they went to Maji quite a lot ever since. Rakuzan's number four was bewildered to hear Kuroko's remark.

"Would that be okay?" Akashi inquired, giving a concern tone. His beloved boyfriend was going to spend more time practicing with another man. Kagami was his teammate and of course, he believed Kuroko would not do something to make him sad. But still, he couldn't help but worried.

"Yes, it will be okay. I want to be stronger and try harder. Kagami-kun is the perfect match for me. He encouraged me to be the best in Japan. Since junior high, I was nothing. Now with my teammates, I want to be something. Something important as the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

Akashi saw Kuroko's eyes were gleaming when he talked about his team, as if he found a better place to play basketball rather than in Teikou before. It was the thing Akashi could not discuss with him. Kuroko did not agree with his way of managing Teikou's basketball team. They never spoke about the past.

After done having lunch, they took a walk. Akashi must go back at evening to Kyoto. The redhead hooked his fingers into Kuroko's, enjoying a little thing in limited time. Kuroko tightened his grip and retained his grin. Both men were happy they could spend the day together though it was only for a day. But for Akashi, meeting Kuroko recharged his energy. There would be another they separated, at least couple hours they could not-so-secretly held hands and felt each other's warmth.

"Remember to text me," Akashi commanded. Kuroko nodded. His boyfriend could be bossy sometimes, but that's how Akashi Seijuurou was.

He was about to leave the town. The time had come for him to go home. But what's home anyway? When his heart and thought were here.

"I will, Akashi-kun."

The Rakuzan captain nodded, satisfied. Before he hopped onto train, he glanced at Kuroko once again.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko looked up at the one who called him so dearly. He stepped forward and quickly hugged the shorter boy.

"A—Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was surprised. Akashi hugged him publicly.

"It's okay," he said. "People will think we are hugging as friends."

Seirin's number eleven was unsure, but he put his arms around Akashi. He inhaled his lover's delicate scent, the mixture of herbal notes yet lovely.

"I'll miss you," Akashi whispered. "I'll miss you always, so don't leave me for someone else."

The thought of Kuroko with Kagami bugged him almost the entire day, but he kept his cool because at the same moment he did not want to lose their moment.

"I won't. And I'll miss you too, Akashi-kun."

The redhead smiled contently. He released his arms, stared at his lover one more minute before he smiled and turned around.

His train was coming.

_So please don't find another love  
Please don't find another love when I'm away  
Now our signals breaking up  
A satellite is not enough  
Please don't find another love when I'm awa__y-_

.

.

.

.

Akashi's scent: www animenewsnetwork com/interest/2013-12-03/smell-like-akashi-and-murasakibara-from-kuroko-basketball

Don't Find Another Love track:youtube com/watch?v=_yES6fZMAEA

Lyrics: www azlyrics com/lyrics/teganandsara/dontfindanotherlove html

change the spaces to dots okay


End file.
